


Famille

by KuraLeeRose



Series: La Fraternité des Assassins [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), famille - Freeform, grand repas de famille, tout le monde est casé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: La famille n'est pas seulement une histoire de sang, mais  également une histoire de confrérie à l'université.





	Famille

La famille, cela n'était pas seulement le même sang nous partagions avec des personnes. La famille, c'était aussi les personnes qui nous rendaient heureux et avec qui nous nous sentions bien. Le CREDO a toujours été leur famille. La tradition voulait que chaque membre de la confrérie se rassemble dans leu quartier général pour fêter le réveillon tous ensemble. Chaque année, tous les membres actuels se retrouvaient pour partager ce repas avec les personnes qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille. Le CREDO était bien plus qu'une simple confrérie d'université ; c'était une famille pour ceux en cherchant une.

Cette année, Altaïr ainsi que Malik avaient décidé de préparer des plats en fonction des origines de chacun. A chaque nouvelles fêtes, les deux dirigeants du CREDO essayaient de mettre à l'honneur une origine d'un des membres et cette année toutes leur nationalités étaient à l'honneur. Tout le monde avait participé pour cuisiner chacun des plats dans la bonne humeur. Ce soir il étaient douze à cette joyeuse grande table. Ils avaient également mis le paquet sur la décoration de Noël dans la salle principale. Le sapin trônait prêt de la fenêtre et frôlait le plafond. Il recevait un invité spécial pour la première fois qui n'était pas habitué aux Noël du CREDO. Yusuf Tarim rendait visite à sa deuxième famille. Le jeune homme brun à la peau mate était originaire de Turquie et venait principalement voir son vieil ami, Ezio.

L'habitant d'Istanbul avait été impressionné par la coordination de tout le monde pour préparer cette fête si particulière qu'il ne fêtait pas dans son pays. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans une famille alors que cela n'était que des amis très proches. Tout le monde avait une place bien précise parmi le groupe et tout fonctionnait bien entre eux. Yusuf avait été contraint par Élise et Evie de rester bien assit dans le canapé pendant qu'ils préparaient tout. Il était l'invité ce soir et il ne devait rien faire.

Vers 19 heures, Connor avait dû s'absenter une demie-heure le temps d'aller chercher son grand-père chez ses parents. Edward refusait de passer Noël avec son fils Haytham et préférait le passer avec ses amis de son petit-fils. Les membres du Credo étaient habitués à la présence de l'ancien marine et c'était devenu officiellement leur papy Kenway à tous même si Ratonhnhaké:ton était pas mal embarrassé par son grand-père qui devenait beaucoup trop enjoué lorsqu'il avait bu de l'alcool en particulier son précieux rhum venant des caraïbes. Yusuf avait donc fait la connaissance du Capitaine Kenway avec qui il parla beaucoup de ses souvenirs en tant que marin. Eddie n'avait pas perdu le nord malgré son âge et était toujours aussi vif. Yusuf pensait à son grand-père en Turquie. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit aussi avenant que cela. Paix à son âme.

« Désolé s'il t'importune Yusuf. Eddie est souvent comme ça, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de raconter ces histoires de marins que nous avons entendu cent fois. Ça suffit, grand-père, se désespéra Connor en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour faire une pause.

\- Hé ! Mes histoires sont pas entendu cent fois,c'est vous qui savez pas les apprécier, se défendit le senior.

\- J'aime bien les histoires d'Eddie, pas vrai ?!surenchérit le turc. »

Les deux hommes levèrent alors leur deux verres de bières pour trinquer ensemble et continuer à parler de la marine. C'était un sujet qui fascinait Yusuf. Le grand-père Kenway ne parlait pas seulement de ses années en tant que Capitaine dans la Marine mais aussi de ses années en tant que Capitaine sur un brick pour des représentations dans un parc d'attraction. Il avait affectueusement nommé le navire Le Jackdaw.

« Ratonhnhaké:ton ! Cesse t'embêter ton papy et reviens te mettre au travail ! S'énerva Aveline. »

Aveline était la seule de la famille du CREDO à pouvoir prononcer le prénom mohawk de l'étudiant amérindien. Le reste du groupe se demandait vraiment comment elle arrivait à le faire. Tout le monde l'appelait alors par son prénom anglais donné par son père. Ce fut sans grande envie que le jeune homme retourna en cuisine pour finir de préparer les plats alors que tout était déjà fini. Ils avaient de l'avance sur le planning. Tout était déjà prêt à 20 heures. Ils attendaient désormais la venue de Léonard avant de pouvoir commencer leur festin. Ezio savait très bien que son meilleur ami oubliait souvent l'heure trop concentré sur ses brouillons de création ou alors sur ses peintures secrètes qu'il refusait de montrer à tout le monde.

L'italien appela alors son ami blond pour lui rappeler de l'heure. Et il n'hésiterai pas à appeler de multiple fois jusqu'à ce que Léo soit bien parti de son appartement. L'inspiration de Léo lui avait fait déjà raté moult festin de la Saint Sylvestre. Ezio ne voulait plus qu'une telle chose se produise alors il avait décidé de mettre en place ce système d'appel. En attendant que le peintre se joigne à eux, les membres du CREDO avaient tous décidé de se divertir et se décontracter après cette journée épuisante en cuisine. Tous étaient réunis dans le salon. Altaïr ainsi que Malik étaient assis en tailleur sur des cousins et fumait la chicha tandis que Jacob et Evie allaient se faire une partie de jeux vidéos. Arno et Élise se joignirent à Connor ainsi qu'à Aveline pour entendre les souvenirs de papy Kenway avec Yusuf. Cela ressemblait à une joyeuse petite réunion de famille qui aimait se retrouver ensemble et partager diverses choses ensemble.

*

A 21 heures, tout le monde se rapprocha de la table basse pour prendre un apéritif typiquement italien. L'ambiance était joyeuse et tout le monde était heureux de se retrouver. Léonard fut assailli de questions sur ses nouveaux dessins et aussi sur ses éventuelles prochaines inventions ou amélioration. La perche fut bien trop simple à attraper pour Altaïr afin de mettre mal à l'aise son cousin. Il se frottait déjà les mains. Malik en riait davantage, il avait perçu ce regard si singulier qui allait promettre un grand moment.

« Au fait Léonard, le portait de nu d'Ezio avance bien ? »

Ezio cracha tout le contenu de son verre sur la table. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien sur ce terrain là, il fallait faire diversion et changer de sujet le plus vite possible. L'étudiant en lettre sentait que ses joues devenaient rouges, il fallait arrêter le massacre rapidement. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami mais rien ne semblait perturber l'inventeur. Il était calme et plutôt enjoué. Le brun à la queue de cheval était tout seul face à son embarras. Cela commençait bien ce réveillon !

« Oh ! Il avance très bien ! Je l'ai presque fini, il ne manque plus que des dernières retouches, s'extasia Léo.

-J'espère que tu as peint Ezio totalement bourré emmêlé dans les draps de soie, plaisanta Evie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça je réserve cette vue de luxure à un autre de mes projets ! Ezio mio est une muse ! J'ai tellement d'inspiration pour mes projets lorsqu'il est là ! S'entousiama le blond.

\- J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, renchérit la jeune femme anglaise. »

Jacob poussa sa sœur au niveau de l'épaule afin qu'elle tombe du canapé. Evie se dévergondait lorsque Henry n'était pas là. Le jumeau de la jeune femme fut désespéré que son ami passe les fêtes de fin d'années avec ses parents en Inde. Jacob avait espéré que le petit ami de sa sœur puisse venir un jour à leur fête inoubliable. Tout le monde se mit à rire à la situation et l'italien chercha du confort auprès de son ami qui était assis à côté de lui dans un pouf. Léonard caressa alors les cheveux d'Ezio pour l'apaiser mais ce geste eut l'effet inverse sur le brun. Il souffla un bon coup pour essayer de passer à autre chose,si seulement cela aurait été si facile ; Léo venait de lui murmurer ses futurs projets de peintures. Cela acheva le bel italien qui se mit à courir en direction de la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et pas seulement le visage.

Après cet instant de rigolade, le groupe décida de se mettre à table pour commencer le festin. Au même moment quelqu'un se mit à toquer à la porte. Tout le monde fut surpris, ils n'attendait personne, ils étaient au complet. Altaïr se dirigea alors vers la porte pour accueillir cet invité mystère qui avait bien choisi son moment. Le syrien savait qui était cet invité, il avait prévu la surprise avec Malik. C'était un ancien membre du CREDO qui venait d'arriver. Altaïr ouvrit alors la porte et il se roua vers les bras de l'homme en face de lui.

« Bayek ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Merci d'être venu ! Les novices vont être contents de te revoir !

\- Altaïr ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon frère ! C'est surtout Khemu qui hâte de voir tous ses oncles et ses tantes pour la première fois !

\- Nous sommes vraiment honorés d'être parmi vous, commença Aya.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, guerrière, sourit Altaïr. »

Le petit garçon de huit avait précédé ses parents et était rentré le premier impatient de rencontrer ses membres de cette famille que ses parents lui parlaient tant. Il allait avoir beaucoup d'oncle et de tantes ! Ses copains en seront jaloux ! Bayek et Aya sourirent en voyant leur fils donner des câlins à tout le monde et d'être particulièrement sur les genoux de Connor. Les membres du CREDO n'en revenaient toujours pas de la surprise. Leur ami égyptiens étaient présents pour le réveillon. C'était un somptueux cadeau de Noël. Toute la famille du CREDO était enfin réunit et prête à célébrer la venue du père Noël comme il se devait. Pour rien au monde, il ne changerai de famille et surtout pas celle là qui les avait soutenu dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Au fond, c'était cela une famille, être présents pour les membres tous les jours.


End file.
